In Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) systems, voice calls originating from user communication devices are packetized as defined by the Internet Protocol (IP) standard and communicated over the Internet for telephone-like communications. Individual VoIP packets may travel over different network paths to reach a final destination where the packets are reassembled in the correct sequence to reconstruct the voice information.
Despite the advantages of VoIP communications, VoIP communications, like other forms of digital communications, pose threats to today's society in terms of terrorism and criminal activities. As VoIP becomes more popular, the threats posed to society by the use of VoIP grows.
There are currently network components that collect data to for a variety of analytical purposes, such as detecting fraud, security violations, network usage, billing and other purposes. However, such network components have not proven effective in monitoring VoIP communications.